Skimpy's Diary
by PopcornGirl10
Summary: Skimpy knows that there are big problems in Toontown. But her mom, Loony Lime, doesn't let her help out. After years of it, she's fed up and totally rejects her mom. She can't realise her mom is actually the only one who cares. Will she be able to see it?
1. Toon Idol

**Author Notes:**

First of all, I know I haven't updated my other story for a very long time. Probably been a year too. I know I really have no excuse for this, but it's that I have already done the chapter but lost the file. I don't even remember what the chapter was about. I will continue it sometime.

And second of all, I'm sorry if my writing style has changed.

And third of all, I never watched American Idol so if I did something wrong, get over it. Besides, maybe Toon Idol does things differently?

And last of all, enjoy.

**-**

**Chapter one **

**Toon Idol**

_-_

_Dear Diary..._

_My name is Skimpy. And lately, thanks to the latest troubles in Toontown, I've been having problems with my mother. I don't know why I blame these things on her, maybe it's because all she does nowadays is NOT toonlike. She only stays inside the house making a strange gourmet meal out of lemons and limes, or maybe she's outside growing lemons and limes... I see why her mom named her Loony Lime._

_I remember a year ago, she accidentally spilled pie flavored coffee on some of the lemons. But who drinks pie flavored coffee? I don't even drink coffee, but everyone can see why. Anyway, after spilling coffee on a lemon, the lemon just started talking, and I remember exactly what it said._

"_Hey! Watch it, lady!!"_

_My mom reacted how anyone else would. She unprofessionally screamed and dropped her coffee on a lime. And that lime said..._

"_Don't be so rude, lemon! And for you, young duckie, you know I hate coffee!"_

_Goodness, I can bet you all my jellybeans that that was freaky. I mean, talking fruits, sheesh! And since my mom was too afraid to cut them up, she gave them to me, thinking their sour personalities would give me a friend._

_It sure didn't. _

_But I named them Lemon and Lime. If somebody was video taping my life for future generations, I could surely say it'd be a funny life. The comments they gave me I just had to giggle at._

_Flashing back to the present, my mom is making so-_

"Skimpy!" Lime appears on my book all of the sudden.

"Sheesh, Lime, you don't have to scare me to death. What do you want?" I snapped the book closed as soon as Lime jumps off.

"Hello? Don't you remember?" Lime looks at me expectantly. I really wish I knew the answer to this. I search my head for any clues but the only thing popping up was last night's Vice President meeting. Man that was a real killer. I stare at the television across the room but I can't read it. Toontown hasn't gotten any glasses yet. I squint my eyes at the television obviously showing the fact I am trying to see it. Lime blocks my way.

"You really have no clue, do you, Skimpy?" Lime sighs. The icon on the T.V. screen looks familiar, but my stupid toon brain can only think up of pies, anvils, and what not.

"Toon Idol is coming on! Let's go!" Lime gestures that I go to the T.V.

I get up and start walking to the television. Really, I'd like to skip out on this for the year, but I have nothing else to do. I slump down on the couch and stare aimlessly at the television.

Wait a second... what are we doing here?

"I can't wait to watch Toon Idol!" Lime exclaims excitedly. He bounces right next to me.

"Yeah. First time for us, I just hope it's worth the time." Lemon sighs and inches right next to Lime.

Oh yeah, that's right. Sometimes when I stare aimlessly at a T.V. screen I lose track of what I'm, I've, or should be doing.

The commercials come on and I think its okay for me to look away. So look at the doorway into the kitchen. Mom's still making the popcorn, popcorn style. My friend's mom usually orders popcorn from Good ol' Popcorn, but that loony duck makes the weirdest popcorn ever. It's hard to order any regular popcorn from her.

My goodness. What is my mom putting in that popcorn? I really need glasses. I bet I'm the only person in Toontown who needs glasses. I think, after squinting a bit, she's putting lemonade in there. Or is that limeade? Being my mom's daughter, I really should know. Now she's putting it in the popcorn cooker she got for Christmas. She just calls it a popcorn cooker because that's all she uses it for but it's really a microwave.

Suddenly I get a headache.

"Hello, Skimpy, wake up! Toon Idol is on again!" Lemon bonks me in head with a stick. He probably got the stick from the bottle of antique sticks on the coffee table in front of us.

"Skimpy, look, there's the first contestant!" Lime points out the yellow cat in screen. She's wearing the shiniest purple dress I've ever seen.

Speaking of clothes, I look down to see what I'm wearing today, since the aimless staring made me forget. I'm wearing my purple polka-dot night gown. I turn around to see what my mom is wearing. She's wearing a short pink dress covered by a red striped apron.

"W-what about my mom, she's going to miss it." I suddenly say without thinking.

Lemon and Lime stared at me like I'm crazy. I stare back, trying to keep a straight face. Honestly, I didn't think I'd say that either. But I'm trying to stay calm.

A few minutes later, my mom walks in and says, "My, my, Toon Idol is on already! Let's watch! Oh, I'm glad the first contestant didn't start yet!" Loony Lime and her cheery face comes in with a bowl of fresh out-of-the-oven (more like popcorn cooker) popcorn. She sits cozily next to me and sets the bowl on the coffee table. I turn hastily at the television screen to see what's going on.

The cat walks up the stage and talks into the microphone.

"_Hello, I'm so glad to be here. My name is Candy and I'm going to sing "Meow Cat" by "The Dogz."_

Candy begins to sing the song when Lemon throws popcorn at the television.

"Yuck, that's the worst band ever!" Lemon turns away in disgust.

"Lemon, at least the song is good... when she sings it, that is." I pick up Lemon and force him to watch Candy.

"Do you think she's going to win, Skimpy?" Mom turns to me.

"Yeah, sure." I turn away, trying to avoid any bonding with Loony Lime. I prefer to stay as different to her as possible.

"_Sometimes... when I see you, I want to tell you..."_

"Oh gosh, not this part!" Lemon cries so out of character. He tries to get off the couch but I manage to catch him. I force a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"_I love you, meow meow CAT!"_

"I don't think she's going to win, Lime."

"Not at all. No one likes that song. It's too slow." Lime stares at the screen like he's trying to change the channel with his eyes. I focus my attention away from the singing cat and the complaining lemon and onto the bowl of popcorn.

I didn't eat any popcorn yet. And I'm afraid that the mood would make it taste horrible. I want to eat it too. To get it over with, I quickly launch one into my mouth. It tasted like popcorn, except sour. Then sugary. Then very nasty. I'm never going to eat that popcorn in my life again.

"_I love you, meow meow CAT!! Yeah!!!" _

"Lemon, the song ended." I pick Lemon up and point him towards the screen.

"Thank goodness, right, Lemon?" Lime looks over at Lemon.

"Yeah, I hope she loses."

_crowd applauses "Okay, now let's hear what our judges have to say!"_

The three judges look like they were picked out of some kind of circus show. The first one is a purple duck, who looks totally unorganized. The second one is a brown dog who seems to be as jolly as possible. The last one looks way too serious. He looks like Scrooge, that red cat.

"_W...well... I think... th-th-that was great... but the ly—lyrics seemed to have... um... repeated." The first one murmurs. _

"_Thank you, Lily." The announcer says, "Jack, what do you have to say?"_

"_Terrific, totally my style, man!" The second says totally relaxed._

"_Good, and how about you, Tony?"_

"_That was horrible! Everything was horrible! The tune, the lyrics, the artist!" The last one gestures with his hand._

"Heh, the artist is horrible." Lime mumbles.

"Right. Hey, does anyone want more popcorn?" My mom tries to lighten the mood.

"I don't want any of that _revolting_ popcorn!" I snap.

And then, we're all quiet. We just watch the television.

"_And now we'll have the next contestant after the commercial!"_

I calmly get up and walk into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator to see if we got any drinks. I really would like a drink right now, since I ate that popcorn. The after taste is not very pretty. But sadly, we're out of drinks. Who runs out of drinks!?!

I close the refrigerator and trudge back to the couch. This is the worst night ever. Even the people on Toon Idol suck.

"_And we're back! Our next contestants are actually a duo, and they are at a very... interesting age!"_

Two little dogs walk onto the stage. By their appearance I'd say they are both about nine years old, and one is a girl and the other is a boy. The girl is wearing a frilly white dress and the boy is wearing a maroon robe.

"_Thank you... for coming! My name is Mary!" The girl starts._

"_I would be Jake." The boy adds._

"_And we will be doing "If I were a princess" by "Lady and Jack."_

I'm guessing they don't have stage fright.

The crowd cheers, then the lights dim to a spotlight on the duo. Something tells me this will be another slow song.

"Something tells me this is going to be another slow song." Lemon sighs and pushes his face into a pillow on the couch.

"And I bet it'll be a love song!" Lime joins Lemon.

"What a bunch of babies..." I comment.

"_I wish... I was a princess... who could find... true love..."_

"_I wish... I was a prince who... could love this little dove..."_

"_I wish... I was a princess... who gave warmth to every heart..."  
_

"_I wish... I was a prince who stole her love in the very start..."_

"_But I know... I am already... a beautiful princess who..."_

"_Was adored... by the handsome prince too..." _

"_I know I am a princess who has the jolliest little heart!"_

"_I know I am a prince who has ruled every part!"_

"I like this song" I say, not paying attention to what's happening around me. I wiggle my fingers to the slow beat.

Lemon turns around. "Hey, I guess it is pretty nice..."

"You're right..." Lime agrees.

"_I know I am a princess who can become a strong queen!"_

"_I know I am the prince who will join her as the king!"_

"_And when... I become... that honest queen..._

_I will show all the ones, just, how to not be mean!_

_I wish I was a princess who can seriously dance!"_

"_I wish I was a prince who will conquer beautiful lands!_

_I know I am a prince who can become a brave king!"_

"_I know I am the princess who will be his lovely bride!"_

"_And when... I become... that modest king..._

_I will show all the ones, just, to fly without wings!"_

"How do they make these lyrics?" I say in awe.

"Lady and Jack are very good artists. This is their best song." Mom replies.

"I'm not into music, well, I don't ever listen to music. How would I know they are awesome?"

"_If I... was given one wish... under the bright full moon..._

_The only thing... I'd wish for... was to be a princess like this."_

I stare at the screen. Oh my goodness. I'll never think of music the same way. Music can really say some deep things. Well, this is only a song about being a princess or something.

"That was the best song ever!!" Lime jumps up and starts dancing in delight.

"You're lucky you're small, Lime." I smile. "If I got up and started dancing, I'd probably wreck it." I giggle a little bit.

"Skimpy, are you okay? You never act so... happy." Lime stops and looks at me strangely.

I turn away. "It's... the song, is all."

"_Let's hear what the judges have to say! Lily, you first!"_

"_A-a-a-amazing, co-coming from...from... children... I... um... honestly thought... the-there'd b-b-be no duos or... children... i-i-i-in this year's sho-show." Lily stands up, "G-good job."_

"_Okay, and how about you, Jack?"_

"_Magnificent, absolutely! I love the song, it's very touching! Remind me to tell Lady and Jack how I love it!" Jack claps. He's acting like he's drunk._

"_Great! And Tony, how do you feel?"_

"_It was nice. The rhymes were a bit... corny, though. Very talented toons, though."_

"_And there you have it; we'll have our next contestant come up after this commercial break!"_

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to get a drink." I get up and walk over to the kitchen again, like last commercial. I stand in front of the refrigerator door when I realize we don't have any drinks. I sigh and open the door hoping for a snack. But to my surprise, the refrigerator is totally stocked up on drinks!

"Um... when did we get more drinks...?" I slowly turn around to see mom.

Mom gets up and walks over to me. "I don't remember getting any more drinks... Holy cow." Mom examines the beverage-filled refrigerator. "It must be some kind of miracle."

I take one of the juices and walk back to the couch. I open the bottle and take a sip. Oh my goodness, this is actually good. I check the flavor which they always put on the bottle wrapper. Cherry. Gosh, I hate cherry! But it tastes so good! I hate the after taste though, gosh, horrible! I take another gulp and before I know it, I finished the whole thing.

I put the bottle down and just then, Toon Idol comes back on.

"It's on again, Lemon." Lime says.

"Let's hope its good like the last one..." Lemon mutters as he crawls out from under the pillow.

"_And we're back again! Our last contestant for tonight will be Mandy!" The announcer is the first guy you'll notice on the screen, since he took up the whole thing._

_A red cat is walking up the stage right now; I'm going to take a guess that that is Mandy. She's wearing an odd black and white dress. For some reason, I'm really nervous to hear her sing._

I look at the others to see what they're doing. Loony Lime is watching patiently, munching away at the popcorn. Lime is watching emotionlessly like how he was watching Candy. And Lemon wasn't really watching, just hiding his face in a pillow so out of character-like.

_When Mandy reached the microphone, she tapped it._

"_Can everyone hear me? Good. I'm so glad to be here, this was my dream, and my father's dream. You all know my name is Mandy, but before I start, I'd like to see my father stand up in the audience?" _

_An older red cat stands up in the distance. He waves at Mandy and she waved back._

"_Oh, this is the best night of my life!"_

_Suddenly, the red cat starts coughing. Then I heard a crash. Everything rushed around so quickly... the judges stood up... Other contestants gasped... The audience ran to different places screaming... An ambulance came by..._

"Oh my goodness, what's happening?" Mom looks just as devastated as everyone else.

"I don't know... Hey, who's that woman?" I point to the screen. There is indeed another toon walking up the stage, except she doesn't look like she's here to sing, she has a clipboard.

_The toon is whispering something in Mandy's ear._

"_WHAT!?!?!" Mandy screams._

"_Wi-will things be alright... Mandy? We do not mind that you... leave the stage." The woman with the clipboard looks really nervous._

_Mandy holds up her microphone._

"I think Mandy is trying to show the woman she'll continue. Lemon, you got to watch this." Lime pulls Lemon away from the pillow.

"What happened? Did someone die?" Lemon asks.

"Yes, I think Mandy's father just died."

"What? No way, I was just kidding."

"Whether you're joking or not, we are not playing here. Let's hope she does well, though." I try to sound casual, but honestly, I feel bad for Mandy.

"_Mandy... we don't mind if you want to leave right now."_

_Mandy opens her mouth as if she's ready to sing._

"_I'm going to guess you're ready..." The toon backs away. "I'll... just go." She fully turns around and hurriedly walks down the stage._

"_Do...Do not... ask!_

_Do not a-ask!"_

_The toon turns around to watch. The lights suddenly dim again to the spotlight around the singer, but Mandy is only focusing on the woman. _

"I think Mandy is only singing to show the clipboard lady she'll continue." Lemon says. "This year's Toon Idol is very interesting, right, Skimpy?"

"I think so." I reply.

"_Do not tell me what I'm doing here!_

_Do not try-y!"_

"She's good for, you know, improvising." Lime goes over to the popcorn bowl to take some popcorn."

"Um... Lime... I didn't know you liked that popcorn."

"It's my flavor, Skimpy."

"_I feel like crying!_

_Crying..._

_There's something out there that makes me feel so_

_Emp---ty!"_

_The lady comes back up the stage and looks at the judges. Lily is in the mixture of awed and nervous, Jack is totally jolly like he was before, and Tony is writing down notes in a business-like manner. When Tony looked up, he gestured to the lady to get off the stage. She backs down slowly._

"_Do not a-ask!_

_What it is because I don't know myself!_

_I do-o not need!_

_Anything that you could give to me..._

_I feel like sulking!_

_Crying..."_

_Mandy looks towards the exit. She quickly turns back to the lady._

"_Getting off the stage!_

_I need... to cry..."_

"Wow." I say, totally awed, "This is totally going in my diary." I open the diary which kept behind me the whole time. I take out a pen and just before I could put down a letter, my mom snaps the book shut.

"Uh-uh, Skimpy. We're watching a show here, and it's not done." Mom signals me to keep watching.

_Mandy runs towards the exit. When she reached the exit, she turned around one last time. And before her eyes, the ghost of her father appeared before her for a few seconds. _

"It's like..." Lime sniffs. "We're watching... a movie!"

_The ghost smiles, and disappears._

"_Amazing!" The announcer totally ruins the moment. "Okay, judges, what do you have to say._

"_Oh my goodness!" Mandy screams before anyone else could peep and runs out of the exit._

"_Okay, we're out of time here folks; tomorrow we'll have three more contestants and the results of Mandy's performance! See you next time on Toon Idol!"_

Click! Mom turns the television off.

"That was a very interesting show, wasn't it, Skimpy?" Loony Lime picks up the bowl and takes it into the kitchen.

I have no answer. That was absolutely the most stunning television show of anything I've ever seen!

"Absolutely, but I don't think they really planned that." Lime replies for me.

I pick up my book. "I'm... going to go to sleep."

"You're going to sleep? Oh, Skimpy, you can stay up tonight, why don't you?" Mom tries to keep me here.

"Nah, I'm just... too tired to."

And with that, I leave the living room to go to my own room. I sink into the lavender bed and fall asleep.

I will always remember what happened there.

---

**Author Notes:**

That's the end of the chapter. Yeah.

I tried to give some kind of feeling to this chapter but I forgot what kind of feeling. Oh well.

I also remembered I can't really do first person. Sad for me. But I'll try to get better.

I hope you liked it, now go away and come back next chapter.


	2. Road Trip

**Author Notes: Sorry I took a while to put in a shorter chapter. Just. Shorter. Not. Short. Hopefully you don't think my writing sucks, because I ALWAYS write like that now. Whatever, you read and enjoy.**

**-**

**Chapter two – Road Trip**

**-**

_Tweet tweet..._

_Snore..._

_Tweet..._

_Snore..._

_TWEET TWEET!!_

AHH!!

Woah. Okay, it's morning.

"_Road Trip! Yeah!"_

"_Calm down before I put you in the shredder!"_

What is that racket?

I get up and walk in the living room. Lime and Lemon are having a party on the couch and Loony Lime is making something in the kitchen, as always. The television is on and they're watching a cartoon.

"What's going on...?" I wipe my eyes and look around the room. My diary isn't on the desk. "Where's my..." Then I see my diary opened up to a new page on the couch.

"Good morning, Skimpy did you..."

"MY DIARY!!" I grab my diary and quickly look to see if anything has been added, changed, or something or the sort.

Then I find an entry I clearly didn't write.

_Dear Diary, _

_YO!!!_

_Lime here!!_

_We are going on a ROAD TRIP!!!_

_ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP!!!_

_I am so excited and so is Lemon!!_

_No I am not!!!_

_Okay not Lemon but Skimpy so is!!!_

_Okay she's sleeping but we are going on a ROAD TRIP!!!_

I snap the book shut. "We're going on a road trip?!?"

"Wow, Skimpy that was going to be a surprise!" Lime looks surprised. He can be an idiot at times.

"You wrote 'Road Trip' in my diary nine times, Lime." I throw the book at him which covers him completely.

"This will be a boring road trip, Skimpy." Lemon sighs.

"Gosh, so right, Lemon." I slump down on the couch next to him.

"Skimpy!" My mom walks out of the kitchen. "We are going on a road trip whether you like it or not. We'll be going all around Toontown, from Toontown Central to Donald's Dreamland to Acorn Acres. We're leaving in an hour, so pack up your things; we'll be gone for about a week."

"A week!?! Who's going to watch the plants? I have school!"

"Well the school said you're learning playground history, so they let you off!"

Okay, this is good and not good. I have a project due tomorrow on The Brrrgh and I never started it. But, it's better than hanging out in a classroom all day.

"Well, I never saw Minnie's Melodyland..." I say.

"Great! A new experience!" Mom merrily skips back into the kitchen to pack our food.

I pick up my book. "You guys get started with your packing; I'm going to my room."

"Whoa there, lady! Breakfast is coming and you are not missing it!" Lime bounces towards me.

Quickly I write something down in my diary planner. I know it's kind of stupid to have those things in there because they only come with the ones that are the most girlish. I didn't want this one but it was the only one so whatever. "Well, I planned to." I hold up my dairy.

_NOTE - TODAY I'M SKIPPING BREAKFAST, I DON'T CARE WHAT MY HEALTH TEACHER SAYS._

"Tsk, tsk, Skimpy! That's not good for you! When we go to Daisy's Garden today, you'll feel mighty bad!"

"Whatever!"

"I hate breakfast, some toons use citrus fruits for it. I'm tagging with Skimpy." Lemon jumps on my shoulder but I quickly brush him off.

If I'm going to a place that is empty, you'd think that they'd try to be geniuses and think I don't want to be bothered. I guess there are just too many stupid people out there. As soon as I get into the room, I slam the door shut and lock it. Sometimes they become real idiots and crawl right in when I leave the door open a crack.

I slump on a bed and think. This road trip will be totally nauseating, so I have to think of ways I can skip out. But when my mom plans a vacation like this, there's no way I can stop her. Maybe I can somehow postpone it, or maybe, make the trip shorter! Now the ideas are coming out like a waterfall, so I better quickly get this stuff on paper so I can sort things out. It's hard to sort out a waterfall.

Okay... let's see.

_Ideas for skipping/postponing a road trip._

_Go to sleep. Naps last about 1 hour, so Loony Lime will probably..._

_See Skimpy totally not packed and dressed and decide to cancel the trip entirely._

_See Skimpy totally not packed and dressed and decide to postpone the trip to when she wakes up._

_See Skimpy totally not packed and dressed and decide to pull her into the trolley anyway._

_As we are on the trolley, before we take off, I will tell mom that I need to use the bathroom. When I get up, I quickly jump off the trolley and to my secret hiding spot in Toontown Central. Loony Lime will probably..._

_Try to follow Skimpy to her hiding spot and find out where hiding spot is. Then drag her back on and she will be punished. _

_Try to follow Skimpy but loses track of her. She cancels the ride to find Skimpy._

Since I am the slowest writer of all history, only a tenth of the ideas came down on paper. I slammed my diary shut and threw it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall as if I hit my uncomfortable metal chair in frustration. I knew that mom would be coming in at any second, so I quickly pulled the covers in and tried to imitate how Lime would sleep. Hey, I should know, because his tiny bed is right next to mine. It's kind of funny how his bed looks exactly like mine, except it's microscopic.

After having my fun observing Lime's bed, mom came in exactly how I predicted. The next thing you know, there's a lemon lodged into my head.

"Skimpy, you must be hungry, eat some lemons! Citrus fruits are good for you! They give you this certain vitamin I forgot about!" Loony Lime can try to be funny all she likes, but it'll never work.

"I'm not angry mom!" I pull the covers over me.

"Oh really! Then why are you yelling like this!" Mom imitates my voice. I hate it when parents do this kind of stuff.

"Because you're bothering me!" I get up and throw my pillow at her. Hopefully my tactic works...

"If you're going to be like that," She picks up the pillow... Yes... say it... "We might as well drag you to the road trip!" WHAT! "I know you hate road trips."

"H-h-how?? You didn't read my..."

"Don't worry, I only read February 23. Dear Diary, we are going on a stupid road trip today and I hope I get sick in the next two hours..."

Okay, now she is probably picking on me. So I get out of the covers to stand my ground.

"Mom! I have a diary so I can write down my feelings about the day so I don't have to be embarrassed telling anyone else... or having anyone else know at all! And when you go around and read my entries, it totally ruins the point of writing in my diary!" Hopefully my expression looks exactly how I want it to be: Ready to shove mom's foot down the toilet.

"Well, young lady, I should remind you that I was the one who made you buy this in the first place. I should have the right to check on it every so often." Mom is kind of strange. Almost every expression I put on in an argument, she is known to put it on too. She looks just like me as well (only taller), so when she does its like looking into a mirror. So that's what my face looks like right now...

"You look in my diary EVERY SO OFTEN??" Do you have ANY CLUE why people have diaries?? Have you even NOTICED that how some diaries say stuff like SECRET it is a clue that everything in there is PRIVATE?? Do you even know what PRIVATE means??" I turn away to get out my totally awesome dictionary. It even says that on the cover because it was personalized just for me. So I made ALL the definitions. I add words to it when I learn them. Okay, I open it and turn to the P section and flip around for PRIVATE. And there it is. It stands out from all the other P words on the page. It's big and colored beautifully. "PRIVATE – kept secret or restricted. Not for other toons to know about. That means that ANY TOON INCLUDING YOU has NO BUSINESS to go into toon's diaries like MINE. I mean, when we were at the book store, some of the diaries are ELECTRONIC!! And you know WHY they are? They are because they have voice activated PASSWORDS, so people can get in and see what they wrote!" I yelled so much I think my voice is going to run away.

And it didn't even pay off, in a good way, that is. Mom is just staring at me, trembling. It looks as if she is going to crumble to pieces. And it's my fault. I mean, now that I think of it, I didn't have to pull out The Totally Awesome Dictionary. And like any sane kid in this situation, I close my book carefully (because there are glued in papers there that I don't want to get bent) and run away. In the hallway, I go to the most sensible place to hide in: the bathroom.

But I don't hear any knocks or anything, only the doodles and the toons playing outside in the neighborhood. Then I hear a thud and tiny objects bouncing in the background. Lemon and Lime are talking about something but I can't hear. I had this feeling they were going to bother me, like they always do. But for some reason, this time they didn't.

So I open The Totally Awesome Dictionary to the L section. I search around for Loony Lime, and there it is. It has its own special page where no other word can enter, except the ones that go for its definition. There are lots of pretty sticky notes taped to this page, and I read them all, one by one.

_Loony Lime is a stinky name for a stinky jerk._

_Loony Lime has the strangest personality._

_Loony Lime never goes my way, it's like she is trying to irritate me._

_I love Loony Lime! #1 Mom!!_

The sticky notes go off like that... and I decide I should put another in the last available spot in the page. So I go to the back of the book and take one of the notes stuck to the last page. Then I take the taped pen next to it and jot something down.

_Loony Lime needs somebody to understand, and I don't know if I want to be that person or not._

Gosh, I'm such a sappy nut. I crumble the note up and stick it into the trash. Then I dig it in further. I hope we don't go anywhere today.

-

_Dear Diary,_

_I am GLAD we didn't go on a road trip yesterday. Because then Lemon and Lime would stick it all over my face and I'd have a big headache on the trolley even without that. Plus, mom would be like the clueless tourist. I mean, she LIVES here! How can she be like that?_

_Anyway, I don't think it was really that great... because yesterday wasn't one of those days you want to brag about. Lemon and Lime seriously got into my face (more than they would in the trolley!) about making Loony Lime faint. So I decided to turn the blender on, just to freak them out..._

_You know, because they're fruits, RIGHT?? _

_Hopefully whoever actually sneaks into my diary isn't stupid. It's not like anyone wants to read it, anyway._

_So anyway, I turn the blender on, and right when they start screaming at each other, I scurry out of the room._

_This part was a kind of funny part of my day (you don't get a lot of those...), I mean you can hear them freaking out:_

"_WHICH ONE IS THE 'OFF' BUTTON!!?"_

"_MAYBE IT'S THIS ONE!" Lime turns the... thing and the blendy sound gets louder._

"_YOU SET IT TO HIGH YOU IDIOT!!" Lemon smacks Lime._

"_I CAN'T READ TOON!"_

"_PUSH THIS BUTTON!" The blender starts flipping out._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!?!"_

"_I PRESSED THAT BUTTON!!"_

"_THEN THAT'S NOT THE OFF BUTTON!"_

_And if you even THINK about asking me to turn it off for them, I'm going to jam you into the Acorn Acre's geyser._

_So today... well, today didn't even start. You're going to have to wait and see what unfolds for me today._

I close my diary. Well, actually half of today has already passed, but I'm a slow writer, so my hand hurt before I could get to that part. I WILL write it down, just not now.

"Skimpy! We have a new neighbor moving in today!" Believe it or not, mom is back to normal. It's as if that whole incident last morning never happened. I'm just glad she isn't like other moms and shoves it down my face... but Lemon and Lime are like those moms.

"Mom... have you ever notice that there were A LOT of new neighbors that moved in lately, and you didn't tell me about them?"

"Well, these toons have some kids! A girl and a boy." Mom is jumping up and down like a monkey.

Now I see why she's wearing her special orange and blue striped apron today. My dad, Cherry Larry, gave it to her. She only told me that this morning, because I asked about it. I never knew I had a dad, probably because he died before my brain starting taking in memories. But if you ask me, Cherry Larry is the worst name you can give a dog.

"A girl and a boy? Fine, I'll go and see them, just so you'd stop jumping... like a monkey." I get off the couch and head for the door.

"Great. Oh yeah, it's a bit cold outside, wear your hat."

I pick up my ugly dark green hat. "Okay, okay. Bye, mom."

"...Bye."

I shut the door behind me and walk around the neighborhood. It is a little chilly, but there are a lot of toons outside today anyway. You can see jellybeans scattered all over the place because of the toons throwing them to their doodles. Doodles aren't very smart like dogs, so they missed most of them.

Once I see a truck by a house with lots of toons carrying boxes from the truck into the house, the first thing I think is that they are the ones mom was talking about. And just like mom said, there's a girl there, watching them.

I walk up to her, thinking about the way I'd introduce myself. And once I came up with a solution, I'm already right next to her.

She turns to me, expecting me to say something. But I don't say anything. It's one of those times when you made a certain plan and at the last minute, you get second thoughts... and the next thing you know, you're left with nothing. You have to improvise.

But I'm not the kind to improvise. That's why I was taken out of Toon Defense class. I couldn't make a good move in 20 seconds. My mind is slow at everything, talking, thinking, eating, writing, cooking, trying to go to sleep, testing, reading, just about every verb you can think of.

I'm like a frozen molecule. You know, like how when a molecule gets colder, it slows down? That's how it is for me, and right now, I'm just staring at her, like my plans have been ripped apart. And it did, really.

At times like this, it feels like I'm going to be cold forever.

**Author Notes: **

**I was actually going to have to go on a road trip in the first place, but then this would be super long and I didn't want that to happen. So they don't go. ****That's all for chapter 2. Go away and come back when I update. Review, maybe. You'll find out who the girl is in chapter 3.**


End file.
